Para eso estan los hermanos
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: esta es una de las historias de mis personajes y sus hermanos.


para eso estan los hermanos.

todo era como siempre en nueva york, las tortugas iban por la ciudad entrenando, para seguir su lucha contra los kraang y vencer a shredder, solo que iban solos.

mickey:que divertido es ir por la ciudad de noche buscando kraang, pero echo de menos a amy, por que no ha venido.

donnie:ya nos lo han dicho antes, tenian cosas que hacer, por eso las chicas no nos han acompañado.

raph:decian que tenian algo que hacer, mas importante que ir con nosotros.

leo:son chicas, tambien tienen su vida

donnie:si , aunque la pobre april no puede salir a la superficie.

raph:no se puede quejar amy y amber tambien viven ahi una gran temporada.

mickey:es verdad, mi chica se queda mientra las vuestras pasa de vivir con vosotros,AUCH.

raph:sera porque asi no te aguantan.

leo:mickey, azumi y azra tiene sus razones.

mickey:y azumi con su familia pero azra no dijo por ke.

raph:y eso que mas da, no es asunto mio.

donnie:incluso si esta con otro chico.

Raph:si incluso si esta con...OTRO CHICO. dijo viendo a azra con un chico un poco mayor, que ella.

mickey:vaya parece que te la ha pegado.

opening de la serie.

raph;no me lo creo, azra con un chico, como es posible.

leo:raph, no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena, sera un amigo.

raph:un amigo, azra siempre me lo cuenta todo, incluso los amigos que tienen.

mickey:a lo mejor no te dijo nada por que a lo mejor es su novio.

donnie:por que no le provocas mas haber si explota.

mickey:puedo, y seguramente por no ver tu cara de envidia de monstruo.

leo:mejor callate mickey.

raph:y si mickey tiene razón?por que azra no me lo ha dicho, que tiene ese tio que no tenga yo.

leo:quieres decir que azra te gusta.

raph:QUE, QUE VA, SOLO QUE YO SOY UN COLEGA MEJOR QUE ESE TIO DON PERFECTO.

donnie:vamos raph, no es para tanto, seguro que se trata de un mal entendido.

raph: un mal entendido, ya, me vuelvo a casa no estoy de humor.

mickey;pobre raph, le ha afectado.

leo:se le pasara, y ya es la hora de irse, vamonos a casa.

donnie:o mirad es amber. dijo viendo a una chica con una chaqueta amarilla, una camisa morada clarita y una mini falda vaquera y una zapatos de tacon morados oscuros, donnie bajo y se puso delante de ella-hola amber, no sabia que habias salido, por cierto has cambiado de loock te sienta bn, pero no llevas tus gafas-la chica se quedo callada unos segundos-amber te pasa algo.

x:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, UN MONSTRUO TORTUGA CON UN ARMA NINJA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Donnie:amber, que dices, soy donnie.

x:yo no te he visto en mi vida ahora alejate monstruo feo y deforme. dijo corriendo, leo y mickey, bajaron con donnie.

leo:pero que a pasado.

mickey:si es como si amber no se acordara de ti.

donnie:me ha llamado monstruo feo y deforme, es que le hecho algo malo a amber.

leo:no te preocupes seguro que al no llevar gafas se habra confundido.

donnie:no tiene sentido, se supone que no deberia sorprenderle, puesto que ella tambien es mutante, jo que donnie despues de darle a un sombrero que llevaba una piedra debajo de ella.

leo:estas bn donnie.

donnie:tengo pinta de estar bn, mi dedo gordo.

mickey:la broma de la piedra debajo del sombrero, el que lo haya hecho es un repente oyo una risa.

x:jajajajjaja, as picado de lleno.

leo:he tu enano, ven aqui.

x:de eso nada tio friqui disfrazado.

leo:ahora leo, el niño se metio dentro de un callejón- donde se a metido-dijo mirando derepente miro unos ojos brillantes- estas ahi sal ahora mismo- pero se oyo un gruñido y de ahi salio un pequeño lobo que enseñaba sus dientes a leo- un y se marcho-que hacia un lobo ahi, y donde se habra ido ese enano.

mickey:vaya os pasa de todo esta noche.

leo:sera mejor volver cuanto antes.

y en la guarida, amy estaba con azumi, april y amber.

amy:mickey puff, has dirijiendose a mickey dandole un abrazo.

mickey;te hechaba de menos.

amy;lo se pero tenia que terminar mis deberes.

april;va todo bn, raph vuelto de morro.

amy:le ha pasado algo.

leo:solo se llevo una pequeña decepción, que se le va hacer.

amy:entiendo.

amber:que tal a ido todo bn.

donnie:BIEN, a caso tengo cara de estar bn.

amber:te ocurre algo.

donnie:no hagas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, primero te encuentro con una ropa diferente, me tomo la molestia de saludarte y me llamas monstruo deforme y feo.

amber:que dices, yo no he salido de aqui en ningun momento.

donnie:o claro y ahora me diras que azra no a salido en toda la tarde.

amber:me llamas mentirosa.

donnie:solo conozco una amber y esa eres tu, asi eu es imposible que no hayas salido

amber:pues preguntale a las demas, y ya veras.

april:es cierto donnie, ella no se ha movido ni un momento de aqui.

donnie:esta bien por que april lo dice, sino.

increible que creas a april ante que a mi me siento insultada.

donnie:pues perdone a usted.

amber:muy bn si te pones asi, no me vuelvas a hablar, me vuelvo a la retirandose.

donnie:lo mismo digo.

amy:vaya es la primera vez que los veo pelear y se vuelve a la residencia.

leo:si esta noche a pasado muchas cosas.

azumi:como que?.

leo:ya os lo contare después estoy un poco exausto.

azumi:no pasa nada descansa.

leo:gracias. podriamos ver heroes del espacio.

azumi:lo siento leo, pero esta noche tengo planes.

leo:o, vale.

azumi:ya lo veremos mañana.

leo:bn, que descanses.

azumi:arigatoo, tu despues de salir azumi entra azra.

azra:hola tios y tias.

amy:hola azra.

april:que tal todo.

azra:como siempre, donde esta raph le llevo llamando un buen rato y no me lo coge.

leo:debe estar en su cuarto.

azra: pues voy un momento. dijo hiendo a su cuarto-raph soy yo, puedo pero no contestaba y entro-gracias por responder.

raph:que quieres.

azra:te traje el comic, que te dije, podriamos verlo juntos.

raph:dejalo, y ahora dejame solo.

azra:vale, que ocurre.

raph:eso a ti no te incumbe.

azra:como que no me incumbe, encima que me preocupo por ti.

raph:pues no te molestes, vete ha entrenar o lo que sea.

azra:muy bn, no me volvere a preocupar por ti, tranquilo. dijo pegando un portazo, azra se acerco al sofa para sentarse.

amy:que tal raph.

azra:ni me lo preguntes, no quiero saber nada de el.

leo:os habeis peleado.

azra:que mas da, que se quede ahi el y su malhumor.

mickey:parece vuestra primera crisis como una parejita. de repente azra le miro con una cara que asustaba-me callo.

amy:azra mickey no tiene la culpa.

azra:pues que no diga nada mas, me largo. dijo marchandose.

leo:vaya, parece una guerra fria.

april:yo pensaba que eran buenos amigos, es que a pasado algo.

mickey:pues primero, encontramos a azra por la calle con un chico, pensamos que podia tener novio.

amy:que dices azra no tiene novio.

mickey:a no? y como es que la encontramos con un chico.

amy:no lo se, seguramente sera un amigo, ademas ella me lo hubiera dicho, siempre me lo cuenta todo.

mickey:si de verdad fuera asi te lo hubiera dicho.

amy:pero si no me lo ha dicho es por que no tiene novio.

mickey:yo se lo que he visto a si que es dificil de creer.

amy:me llamas mentirosa.

mickey:no, pero es que es extraño y dificil de creer.

amy:eso es llamarme mentirosa.

mickey:eso no es cierto.

amy:si de verdad no fuera me creerias lo que acabo de decir.

mickey:pero es dificil creerte, despues de lo que vimos verdad leo.

leo:oye a mi no me metas.

amy:eso mickey, no metas a leo en esto.

mickey:leo:yo me to a quien quiera, y yo no miento es visto a azra con un chico.

amy:cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es su novio sino posiblemente un amigo.

mickey.y yo cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es imposible por que vimos lo que vimos.

amy:entonces me llamas mentirosa.

mickey:perdona por no creerte por ver lo que vi.

amy:ahi es imposible razonar contigo, me marcho, marcho,marcho,marcho,marcho, a la residencia con amber.

mickey:bn, no te necesito.

april:que? espera amy, si tu te vas entonces, soy la unica chica.

leo:madre la cosa se complica.

april:que mal, son buenos amigos, y yo pensaba que amy y mickey nunca se pelearian, amber y donnie siempre se entendian, y raph y azra.

leo:de esos dos se podia repente aparecio splinter.

splinter:donde estan los demas.

april:maestro, amy,mickey,raph,azra,amber y donnie se han peleado, y se han marchado.

splinter:asi, y donde esta azumaya.

leo:se ha ido a casa por que tenia algo que hacer.

splinter: y se puede saber por que han discutido.

leo, se lo explico todo al sensei.

splinter:entiendo, pero deberian saber que toda confusión tiene su explicación.

leo:si, eso es verdad.

april:tal vez podriamos preguntarle.

splinter:april, ellos son los que deben arreglarlo, ya veras como su amistad es mas fuerte de lo que parece.

april, entiendo.

mientras en la guarida de shredder, karai planeaba una venganza contra las tortugas.

karai:tengo que encontrar la manera de vengarme de leo y de su amiga mutante, no pienso perdonarle que intentara atacar a mi padre, bn ya se encontrare a esa mutante y la abatire, asi leo sentira lo que yo senti.

al día siguiente en la guarida, azumi vino para ver a los demas.

azumi:buenos dias pero raph,donnie y mickey no respondieron.

april:buenos dias azumi.

azumi:que pasa, todo esta frio.

leo:ayer raph, azra, mickey y amy ,se pelearon.

azumi:vaya, nunca lo hubiera esperado, siempre os habeis llevado bn, y creo que no merece la pena enfadarse.

raph:diselo a tu amiga azra, prefiere ir con otros chicos que estar con nosotros.

azumi:que quieres decir?.

contandole todo.

azumi:y por eso os habeis peleado, ya se que visteis lo que visteis, y donnie no sera que a lo mejor te confundiste, seguramente esa chica se parecia a Amber y te cofundiste.

donnie:no lo había pensado asi, tienes razón, como pude hablare asi a amber.

azumi;y raph, es verdad que si azra tuviera novio nos lo hubiera contado de verdad, seguro que es un amigo o sera su primo.

raph:pues si de verdad fuera asi nos lo hubiera contado.

azumi:piensa lo que quieras pero deberias confiar en ella.

raph:tal vez, pero hasta entonces no pienso cambiar de opinion.

splinter:raphael, azra es es una buena chica, se que jamas haria nada que te hiriera, tienes que confiar en tu amiga.

raph:no se sera facil.

azumi:y mickey, amy;jamas mentiria a sus amigos, y tu eres el primero.

mickey;de verdad.

azumi:si y al decirle lo contrario se ha sentido insultada, y donnie decidistes hacerle caso a april en vez de a amber por igual, y como os sentiriais con eso.

los dos:mal.

azumi:pues asi es como amy y amber se sintieron.

mickey:ES VERDAD QUE HECHO, O AMY, LO SIENTO, MUCHISIMO, SI AHORA ESTUVIERAS AQUI TE PEDIRIA PERDON.

amy:de verdad.

MICKEY:si de verdad, amy?.

amy:mickey puff.

mickey:amy.

amy:mickey puff. dijo corriendo a darle un abrazo- siento haber reñido contigo, perdoname.

mickey;no perdoname tu, por no haberte creido, eres mi amiga.

amy:no pasa nada, te he traido galletas para que hagamos las paces.

mickey:galletas, te adoro angelita mia.

amy:jejejejejje.

april:has venido sola.

amy:me temo que si,amber y azra seguian muy enfadadas.

donnie:no la culpo, me comporte como un capullo.

amy:un capullo de flor o mariposa.

leo:amy creo que no tiene nada que ver.

mickey:es un chiste y es gracioso.

amy:Gracias mickey puff.

donnie:no se como hare para disculparme.

azumi:con que le digas que lo sientes bastara.

donnie:ya se, hire a ver a amber a la residencia, hasta luego.

todos se miraron al ver a donnie.

amy:3,2,1.

donnie;amy, nose donde se encuentra esa residencia.

amy:espera te dare la dirección.

de darle la dirección, fue a la residencia.

azumi:bien, me tengo que ir, mi madre me ha dicho que tengo que volver pronto.

leo:hoy tampoco te quedas.

azumi:solo es hoy y mañana, despues soy toda tuya.

leo:esta bien, nos vemos.

azumi:nos marchandose.

leo:crees, que le perdonara.

amy:tranquilos todo se arreglara, amber no es precisamente una persona que guarde rencor.

leo:alguien que yo me se deberia aprender de vosotras.

raph:que quieres decir?.

leo:pues que deberias ir ha hablar con azra y que se explique lo que viste ayer.

raph:y por que tengo que ser yo, ella empezo a salir con otro sin decirme nada.

amy:ella no tiene novio de verdad.

raph:muy bien, entonces voy a busca a azra y que me lo cuente largandose.

amy:seguro que azra le dara lo suyo cuando se lo pregunte.

leo:tu crees.

azra:ella no soporta que desconfien de ella.

leo:esto sera interesante.

mientras en la calle un rato despues azumi iba por la calle con su hermano pequeño( creo que en alguna de mis historias conte que tenia un hermano pequeño, nota de autor), era de la mitad de azumi con unos centimetros de largo, tenia el pelo corto y del mismo color que azumi, sus mismos ojos, tenia una camisa azul oscuro con mangas rojas y unos pantalones vaqueros pesquero y deportivas, es un niño simpatico pero un poco travieso, quiere a su hermana con locura pero le gusta tambien chincharla, al igual que azumi le encanta heroes del espacio, su nombre es hideki.

azumi:se nota que es viernes, mama y joshio se van de fin de semana y me dejan ti de cuidado.

hideki;pero es divertido, por que podemos ir a donde queramos, y hoy podemos ir a comer una rica pizza.

azumi:tal ve tengas razón, vamos a una que un amigo mio me a aconsejado.

hideki:el hermano de tu novio.

azumi:TE HE DICHO QUE NO ES MI NOVIO, solo somo grandes amigos.

hideki:lo que tu digas, tu eres muy guapa y seguro que tienes mucho exito.

azumi:que gracioso hideki, aunque seas un mocoso.

hideki:y tu una larguirucha.

azumi:y tu eres un lobito enano.

hideki:y tu la reina del chinchandose entre hermano, pero no se daban cuenta de que karai les seguia.

karai:te abatire mutente monstruosa, te arrepentiras de todo.

mientras donnie iba a buscar a amber.

donnie:amy dijo que su residencia esta por aqui, o alli esta amber, amber!. bajo y ella se dio la vuelta.

x:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,tu otra vez, se puede saber que te he hecho yo.

donnie:amber, vamos, he venido a pedirte perdon por lo que te dije.

x:que dices, no se de que me hablas.

donnie:o entonces ya se te a pasado pues que tal si vuelves con nosotros.

x:que dices no pienso ir contigo, dejame monstruo repugnante.

donnie:que, pero como te atreves encima que vengo a pedirte perdon.

largandose.

donnie:he espera, dijo que se encuentra con amber.

amber:donnie, que haces aqui.

donnie:como que, que hago aqui, vengo a pedirte disculpas y vas y me llamas monstruo repugnante.

amber:que dices yo no te he llamado asi.

donnie:otra vez, con lo mismo estoy harto de tus mentiras.

amber:yo no miento, me largo de aqui.

donnie:pues me voy. dijo se marcho pero de repente.

x:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

DONNIE:Amber. dijo y fue a donde se encontraba era baxter stockman, con algunos de sus mouser.

bax:por fin te encuentro cielito.(en algun episodio en el que saliera baxter, conocia a amber y se enamoraba de ella, por su inteligencia y ojos bonitos,nota de autor)-es hora de que te unas a mi para poder gobernar el mundo.

x:ni hablar dejame en paz gafotas y un afro.

bax:que baxter stockman no acepta un no por respuesta.

x:me da igual, odio a los cerebritos.

bax:pues vendras conmigo quieras o no.

x:socorro.

donnie:no tan deprisa dandole una buena paliza a sus mouser.

bax:maldita tortuga pero la proxima vez no me ganaras.

donnie:suerte la proxima vez, estas bn.

x:si, pero por que.

donnie:ere mi amiga,venga vamos.

x:va, vale, pero a donde.

donnie:tu ya lo siguiendolo, de ahi no hizo mas preguntaspero le mando un mensaje a alguien que seguro que no os esperabais.

x:un mensaje de mi hermana, como? ya veo que ha pasado debo ir y , mientras en otra parte, raph:fue a buscar a azra.

raph:mas vale que azra se prepare, eh, ahi esta ese tio con el que iba azra, a donde ira ahora vera, le dejare el mensaje que no se hacerque a azra.

pero el chaval oyo un sonido extraño, fue a mirar lo que era, eran el clan del pie con cara pez.

cara:bien ninjas, este es el plan secuestraremos a una de las amigas mitantes de las tortugas a cambio de que entreguen a su maestro. de repente se escucha un sonido y carapez se fijo era el chico y entonces se acerco a el- vaya, vaya un espia, si crees que vas a salir ahiroso te equivocas.

x:no, no me hagas daño, no dire nada lo prometo.

cara:que te lo has cuando iba a golpearlo, un sai dio a cara pez- tu que haces aqui, reptil.

raph:lo mismo que te voy hacer, como dañes a este chico.

cara:pues preparate. empezaron a pelear, raph conseguia darle a todos los ninjas del pie pero a cara pez le costaba mas darle.

cara pez:rindete no me ganaras.

raph:que te lo has creido. en una parteestaba a punto de darle a raph pero el chico golpeo a cara pez y e,pezo a luchar contra el en una antigua lucha extraña, cogio una de las espadas del pie y empezo a luchar, le dio pero bien, raph tambien siguio dandole hasta que ya por fin acabaron con todos los ninjas del pie y raph utilizo una de sus bombas ninjas y desaparecieron.

cara pez:la proxima vez acabare contigo monstruo.

mientras en otro sitio.

x:gracias por ayudarme.

raph:o de nada y ahora te voy a dejar una cosa clara como me has visto tendras que venir conmigo para dejarte las cosas claras.

x:no hira a destruirme.

raph:me gustaria pero desgraciadamente no puedo, solo quiero hablar contigo y quiero que sea en un lugar seguro.

x:vale, pero puedo mandar antes un mensaje.

raph:vale pero date prisa. adivinar para quien era, claro azra, lo recibio en su casa.

azra:pero que, se va a hiendose alli.

y donde nos quedamos con azumi, y en la guarida empezo a sonar el t-fone de leo.

leo:leonardo al habla.

azumi:LEO NECESITO TU AYUDA.

leo:azumi, calmate y dime que ocurre.

azumi:es karai, intenta secuestranos a mi hermano y a mi.

leo:tranquila voy enseguida. mientras karai intentaba abatir a azumi.

karai:vaya princesa de hielo, como lo llevas.

azumi:podria estar mejor.

karai:bien por que hare que te lo pases mejor que nunca.

azumi:las damas primero. las 2 sacaron la espada , y empezaron a pelear, karai tenia mas experiencia pero azumi tenia sus maneras de pelear a pesar de seguir el entrenamiento de splinter.

azumi:eres una aguafiestas, no tuvistes suficiente con atacar a april y a mis amigos.

karai:y tu y tu novio leo que atacasteis a mi padre.

azumi:leo pensaba que tu eras buena chica y pensaba que odiabas a shredder y para colmo no dijistes que era tu padre, asi que tu eres la traidora.

karai:y tu no dijistes que eras una mutante.

azumi:y por que iba a decirtelo.

karai; a lo mejor me gustaba leo y vas tu y apareces.

azumi:tu traicionaste a leo por eso no quiso volver a saber de ti.

karai:fue el quien me traiciono atacando a mi padre, y ahora le devolvere el favor hiendo a por haciendo un moviento que hizo que la tumbara- preparate. pero de repente aparece un pequeño lobo mordiendole el brazo- ay que daño, un lobo? pero de donde has salido tu.

x:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, grau, rau.

karai:ahora veras bestia repugnante. pero de repente aparece leo, deteniendo a karai.

leo:alto karai.

karai:vaya leo cuanto tiempo.

leo:podria alegrarme de verte pero prefiero proteger a mi amiga.

karai:claro tu protege a tu novia y yo defendere a mi padre.

leo:ahora veras. luchaban con mucha fuerza, hacia un gram esfuerzo, en una parte le daba una patada contra la pared, y con su espada estuvo apunto de atacarlo, pero un brazo y una boca la detuvieron y la tiraron al suelo.

azumi:rindete karai.

karai:volvere. dijo marchandose.

azumi:mucho ruido pocas nueces, leo estas bien.

leo:si lo estoy, y tu.

azumi:si, lo estoy. dijo mirandose con dulzura y cogiendole la mano- gracias por ayudarnos.

leo:de nada, ayudarnos. ahi aparece el lobo pequeño-yo te conozco eres el lobo que encontre ayer.

azumi:que ayer.

leo:si nos encontramos a un niño, que nos gasto una broma y despues me encontre con un lobo.

azumi:pues ese lobo es mi hermano.

leo:que? es tu hermano.

azumi:se llama hideki, ven aqui hideki.

hideki:guau, hola leo.

leo:eso niño que nos gasto aquella broma, resulta que tambien es el lobo que vi, y como sabes mi nombre.

hideki:mi hermana me hablado de ti.

leo:le has hablado de mi.

azumi:bueno, pense que como tambien hideki es tambien un mutante, pense que no pasaria nada, y ademas, el es de confianza, nunca se lo contara a nadie.

hideki:si, como yo tambien soy lo que soy se guardar el secreto, ademas no quiero que mis amigos se asusten.

leo:vaya pues es una gran sorpresa, pero la bromita no se me olvida.

hideki:lo siento, solo era una bromita.

azumi:pues por eso te quedaras sin comer postre todo este fin de semana.

hideki:no me importa luego le dire a mama que te quedas a comer dulces con tu novio.

azumi:LEO NO ES MI NOVIO ES UN GRAN AMIGO MIO, ademas yo soy mayor y puedo comer todos los dulces que quiera.

hideki:luego te pondras como una foca.

leo:jajajajjaja, muy buena, hideki.

azumi:oye encima no te ria leonardito.

leo:venga no te pique, con lo que entrenas es imposible que engordes.

azumi:lo dices enserio.

leo:en serio.

azumi:leo. de repente habia una atmosfera alrededor de ellos, mirandose los dos.

hideki:oye, pareceis una parejita.

azumi:pero que dices enano.

hideki:no me engañes, os estabais mirando como un par de enamorados, esta claro que te gusta.

azumi:HIDEKI CIERRA EL PICO O TE QUEDARAS UNA SEMANA SIN POSTRE, Y COMO SE LO DIGAS A MAMA LE DIRE QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE LE DESTROZO SU BLUSA PREFERIDA. DIJO GRITADO A MOGOLLON.

leo:azumi que tal si nos volvemos.

azumi:esto leo, te importa que me lleve a hideki a vuestra guarida por esta noche.

leo:en absoluto, asi podreis volver mañana tranquilamente, a casa.

azumi:no le importara a esplinter.

leo:no creo, hideki tambien es mutante, no pasara nada, lo entendera.

hideki:que bien por fin conocere vuestra guarida.

azumi:pero no debes decirselo a nadie, ke si no se arma.

hideki:no te preocupes, no le dire a nadie, que estas saliendo con una tortuga mutante y que tienen su guarida en las alcantarillas.

azumi:HIDEKI, VEN AQUI. corriendo detras de el.

leo:se nota que son hermanos. mientras en la guarida de shredder.

shredder:karai, xever, he oido que estuvisteis a pùnto de capturas a esas mutantes.

karai:si pero no estaba sola, estaba con un niño que tambien es mutante.

xever:yo solo me encontre con un tipo que luchaba de una manera extraña antes de ir a por esa pelirroja.

shredder:tambien oi que ese tal stockman intento secuestrar otra de esas mutantes, tendremos que crear una estrategia que acabe con ellos,ir a por ellas y traerlas ante mi.

karai:si padre.

mientras en la guarida.

splinter:donde estan los demas.

amy:donnie fue a disculparse con amber, raph, fue a aclararlo todo con azra, y leo fue a ver a azumi.

splinter:o estupendo, voy a entrenar a april, cualquier cosa avisadme.

mickey:hai sensei. de repente aparece donnie con la chica.

donnie:ya estoy a aqui, traigo a amber.

amy:que bn donnie-dijo amy pero miro a la chica de arriba a abajo-espera ella no es amber.

donnie:como que no es amber, mirala esta aqui.

amy:no esa es.

amber que aparece de repente.

donnie:miro y se asusto-que dos amber.

amber:no donnie ella es. de repente aparece raph con el chico.

raph:he vuelto y, anda 2 amber.

amber:no, somo 2 amber.

raph:bueno da igual aqui traigo a.

azra;halim, estas azra apareciendo.

halim:azra me alegro de abrazandose.

raph:pero que te has creido.

azra:tu calla, tortuga.

raph:como que me calle, calla tu.

leo:que pasa aqui.

azumi: a que viene tanta pelea.

hideki:guau.

mickey: un perrito, que monada, es tu mascota.

azumi:no mickey, el repente aparece splinter.

splinter:que esta pasando aqui.

jewel:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, una rata gigante.y se desmayo.

amber:jewel!.

donnie:se encuentra bn tu clon.

amy:donnie para ser listo eres un poco corto.

amber:no es mi clon, se llama jewel y es mi hermana gemela.

donnie: tu, tu hermana, esa chica es tu hermana, tienes una hermana gemela.

amber:si desde que naci.

hamil:vaya veo que era verdad, es una rata.

azra:te lo dije, cariño.

raph:cariño, primero te veo salir con un chico sin decirme nada y va y le llamas cariño delante de mi.

azra:tengo derecho por algo es mi hermano mayor.

raph:o claro tu hermano mayor, COMO , ESE CHICO NO ES TU NOVIO.

AZRA:yo no tengo novio, y si lo tuviera serias el primero en saberlo.

raph:de , de verdad.

azra:pues claro, es que acaso no confiabas en mi.

raph:que claro que si.

mickey;pero si decias como a podido hacerme esto y no decirme en nada.

raph:MICKEY.

AZRA:am, asi que no confiabas en mi, ya hablaremos tu y yo.

azumi:venga calmemonos, y mickey lobito no es mi mascota, es mi hermano hideki.

mickey;tu hermanos, pero si es un lobo.

hideki:lo era, jaja.

mickey:tu hermanos se transforma en lobo , como mola.

splinter:dejadme pensar, asi que estas 3 persona son vuestros hermanos.

amber:asi es, ella es mi hermana gemela jewel.

azra:el es mi hermano mayo hamil.

hamil:encantado de conocerle.

azumi:y el es mi hermano pequeño hideki.

hideki:guau, buenas noches señor.

splinter:buenas noches, se puede saber por que estan aqui.

todos:nos atacaron.

splinter: que os atacaron.

donnie:yo encontre a la hermana de amber y baxter stockman la ataco

amber:seguramente confundio a jewel conmigo.

donnie:como yo, y lo siento amber, tenia que haberme dado cuenta y haberte creido.

amber:tranquilo donnie, no es la primera vez que pasa,cuando eramos pequeñas y yo no usaba gafa nos confundian cada 2 por, tres solo mis padres sabian diferenciarnos hasta que las dos cumplimos la adolescecia yo empece a usar gafas y me metia a la ciencia y ella tuvo la suerte de no usar gafas, y se dedica a la moda.

jewel:que a mirando a splinter-la rata gigante , no me hagas daño, no me comas tengo mal sabor.

amber:jewel , tranquila no va a comerte.

splinter:exacto, yo no como a los que en su día fui de la misma especie.

jewel:que quiere decir, y como que ahi mas tortugas gigantes.

mickey:hola hermana de amber, sois clavadas, encantada de conocerte.

jewel:gra,gracias, lo mismo digo.

amber:veras, te contare la rato despues-y esa es la historia.

jewel:vaya, ahora lo entiendo. aunque no me sorprende siempre te has relacionado con raritos.

donnie:oye eso es un insulto hacia nosotros y a amber.

jewel:no puedo evitarlo, mirala se viste como una empollona y ademas sus gafas.

mickey;retiro lo que he dicho.

leo:su apariencia es la misma, pero su actitud es horrible.

april:veo que no a sacado los modales que tu tienes.

amber:que seamos gemelas no significa que obtengamos la misma actitud, pero en fin es lo que ahi.

azumi;y a nosotros nos ataco karai, fue a por mi y a por hideki, queria vengarse por intentar abatir a su padre.

splinter, ya veo, lo raro es que tengas un hermano pequeño que se tranforma en mirando a hideki jugando con mickey y amy- por curiosida tu padre no seria un hombre lobo.

azumi:si, como puede saberlo.

splinter:en japon ahi leyendas de que en el pasado había lobos, pero a causa de que los cazaban optaron por convertirse en humanos, dicen que ahi persona que se transforman en donde no podamos verlos, pero se supone que era una leyenda y veo que me equivoque.

leo:pero azumi no se transforma en lobo, sino en chica de hielo.

azumi:yo tambien me lo pregunto pero, no es asi,aunque me alegro, me gusta mas ser de agua que estar llena de pelos.

hideki:por eso te llaman la reina de hielo.

azumi:HIDEKI-CHAN,**Watashi wa sore ga anata no ane ni taisuru keii no ketsujonanode, watashi ni denwa o shinai anata ni sen-kai mo itta**, (TRADUCCIÓN,

te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, es una falta de respeto hacia tu hermana mayor.)

hideki:Anata wa, tsuneni hanbun ōkami no sokumendearu koto no tame ni watashi o chōshōdarou to,(tu que, tu siempre te burlas de mi aspecto por ser medio lobo).

azumi:**Sore wa shinjitsude wanai, anata wa yoriyoi eigo o hanasuga, kinisuru,(**eso no es verdad, y será mejor hablar en inglés sino se preocuparan), perdon amigos, era una peque charla entre hermanos.

miickey:habeis entendido lo que ha dicho.

splinter:solo yo por ser japones.

mickey;jo macho.

amy;no esta bn escuchar la conversaciones.

azra:solo falto yo, mi hermano me llamo por que el clan del pie, les estaba atacando.

hamil:menos que tu amigo tortuga me ayudo.

azra:si pero por que te seguia a ti, pensando que eras mi novio.

hamil:que. que gracioso, como si ella encontrara a alguien que la soporte.

azra:como has dicho. grito cogiendo a su hermano con una llave.

donnie:vaya es una paradoja de raph y mickey, solo que la hermana pequeña puede con el hermano mayor..

hamil:siempre a sido asi, su caracter, y de tanto entrenar no ahi quien pueda con ella.

azra:eso te pasa por provocarme.

raph:si me hubieras dicho que era tu hermano, no me hubiera puesto asi contigo.

azra;quien fue quien el que empezo todo y se hizo una idea equivocada, y que en vez de preguntarme directamente, se enfada conmigo.

raph:vale,vale, me equivoque, lo siento vale.

azra:claro, lo sientes, pues no parece que lo digas de corazon.

raph:y que mas quieres te he pedido, perdon.

azra:pero has desconfiado de mi eso no es facil de perdonar.

raph:pues la proxima vez me lo cuentas antes.

azra: claro y si te hubiera dicho que tengo novio, como te lo hubieras tomado.

raph:si me lo dices a mi primero lo hubiera aceptado.

azra:claro, y yo me lo creo.

raph:que pasa no confias en mi.

azra:lo mismo te pregunto yo.

mickey:con lo que discutis pareces una dos miraron mal.

amy:mickey puff, mejor vamos a preparar un té y unas galletas.

mickey:creo que si.

azra:estoy harta, cuando te disculpes de corazon entonces hablamos.

raph:espera sentada.

hamil:venga azra no seas asi, tranquilo hablare con ella.

splinter,sera mejor que nos calmemos una poco, y ya es tarde, es peligroso que, salgais, sera mejor que paseis la noche aqui.

hideki:que guai.

azumi:no le importa maestro.

jewel:que, tengo que pasar la noche en una alcantarilla.

amber:te aguantas por llamar a mi amigo, monstruo feo y deforme, cuando solo se trata de una tortuga gigante he inteligente.

jewel:pero no tengo pijama ni nada.

amber:tranquila yo te dejo un pijama vale.

amy:yo puedo dejarle otro a hideki, es normalito sin dibujos ni nada.

hideki:yo preferiria uno del capitan ryan.

leo:espera conoces al capitan ryan, de heroes del espacio.

hideki:si es la mejor serie del mundo mundial, azumi y yo siempre lo vemos.

leo:azumi, adoro a tu hermano.

azumi:jajajajja, si es adorable.

azra:hamil puedo dejarte uno de los mios.

hamil:que morro, como que esos pijamas son mios, como a ti siempre se te rompen.

azra:callate bocazas.

mickey:os hace una pizza.

hideki:si, kiero pizza, kiero pizza, con todo.

amy:puedes pedirme una vegetal.

mickey:eso esta hecho. cogio su t=phone.

hideki:vaya tu tambien tienes el mismo movil que mi hermana.

amber:lo invento donnei.

hideki:yo tambien kiero uno.

donnie:vale por que no.

azumi:donnie, hideki es muy pequeño para ello.

donnie:tranki puedo hacerlo especial para niños.

azumi: asi si.

hideki:por cierto sabeis que hora es.

los tres:es hora de heroes del el mando y lo puso.

raph:panda de frikis.

un rato despuesde cenar todos se fueron a dormir april seguia despierta.

amy:hola april.

april:o amy sigues despierta.

amy:venia a por un vaso de agua, es un detalle que splinter nos dejara el dojo para dormir.

april:si, es verdad.

amy:hechas de menos salir arriba.

april:no sabes tanto, me alegro de que hayais vuelto, no es que no aprecie la compañiadeloschicos, pero asi me siento mejor.

amy:de nada april, como yo no tengo hermanos y mis familia esta de viaje de negocios, pues no me importa vivir aqui.

april:dime tu hechas de menos a tu familia.

amy;si aveces, mis padresse separaron, no sedivorciaron, pero viven en distintos lugares del mundo, casi nunca van a verme, y yo apenas puedo ir a verlos.

april:y no te sientes sola.

amy:no por que cuando voy amicasa, tengo a mi querida niñera que me quiere mucho y yo tambien la quiero a ella, y

y por que tengo a amber, y las chicas, y tambien por que les tengo a ellos, al maestro splinter, y sobre todo ati april, con todos vosotros ya no me siento sola,sois como mis hermanos mayores.

april:tu tambien eres como mi hermanita pequeña.

amy:no lo diras por mi estatura verdad.

april:no , si no por que eres adorable.

amy:gracias april, si quieres puedes ser mi hermana adoptiva.

april: me encantaria. dijeron y se abrazaron.

de repente sono la alarma, donnie se desperto y miro haber que pasaba.

donnie:oh no , stockman, el clan del pie,y los kraang se estan preparando para atacar nueva york, tenemos que impedirlo antes de que se ponga peor.

leo:tendremos que darle , una buena.

raph:eso me parece perfecto.

azra:claro, te parece perfecto pelear para divertirte pero conmigo, te molestas.

raph:cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento.

azra:y por que lo siente?, si de verdad lo siente, sabra por que me tienes que pedir perdon.

amber:dejadlo ya, bien segun mis calculos en este punto, de la ciudad sera mejor que vayamos cuanto antes.

amber:preparemonos para salir. todos se prepararon.

hamil:ten cuidado hermanita y dale bien a esos ninjas.

azra:descuida hermano, te quiero tio.

halin:y yo.

jewel:espera amber, no iras a pelear, pero si tu no sabes.

amber:tranquila no me pasara nada, todo ira bien.

jewel:y ke hago yo aqui sin ayudarte.

amber:no pasara nada, que date aqui tranquilamente, y vuelvo enseguida.

jewel:esta abrazandola.

azumi:hideki, quiero que me hagas el favorde proteger a halin,april y a jewel, me lo prometes.

hideki:quiero ir ayudar por favor.

azumi:me ayudaras mas si que tedas aqui hermanito, si te portas bien te dejo el numero 50 de heroes del espacio.

hideki;me lo dejas.

azumi:no, te lo regalo.

hideki:trato hecho. tambien se abrazaron.

amy:april, yo tambien te prometo que volvere, hermanita adoptiva.

april:y espero yo tambien.

donnie:hermanita adoptiva.

amy:si a partir de ahora april y yo somos hermanas adoptivas.

donnie:que tierno.

leo:todo listo es hora de ponerse en marcha.

mickey: a la tortugoneta.

amy:vamos.

april:buenas suerte chicos. y alli fueron, estaba karai dirijiendo a los del pie.

karai:en cualquier momento apareceran.

dogpaun:que ganas tengo de incarle el diente a esas tortugas, y quedarnos con esas mutantes tan guapas.

cara pez:en cuanto tenga a esa chica dinamita nos vamos a divertir.

karai:primero se las llevaremos a shredder, y despues hacerlo que querais con ellas, es la unica manera de saber donde se encuentra april o´neal.

desde la azotea.

amber;creen que asi nos van a atrapar.

leo:tengo una plan, modo lo hicieron, entraron en el edificio.

kraang:el plan que kraang a estado planeando para kraang, esta saliendo como kraang había planeado.

mientras los demas, estaban mirando.

azumi:me pregunto que estaran planeando.

raph:seguro que stickman cogera uno de sus robots absurdos.

mickey:podriamos coger uno y utilizarlo ,para luchar como un transforme.

raph:pero eres idiota, cambio la pregunta eres idiota, no ahi que confiarse.

azra:en eso eres un esperto.

raph:aun sigues con eso.

leo:bajad la voz.

amber:que nos van acabar escuchan... y ahi estaban los kraang.

amber:oh vaya.

kraang:aquello que se hacen llamar tortugas y aquellas que se hacen llamar las mutantes.

leo:muy bn chicos.

raph:no a sido culpa mia, fue azra.

azra:claro hechale la culpa al mas cercano.

raph:ya te dije que lo siento, que tengo que hacer para que me perdones y confies en mi.

azra;pues para empezar tendras que confiar en mi primero.

donnie:no se puede dejar la conversación para despues.

amber:donnie a tu fue golpeado.

azumi:tomad esto kraang.

mickey:buuuyyyyaaaakkkkaaaassssaaaiii. cogieron a mickey:

amy:soltad a mi mickeypuff, monstruos les dio.

mickey:gracias amy.

amy:de nada de acabar con los kraang.

em una parte aparece baxter stockman.

baxter:os dije que volveria, ahora os vencere y me llevare mi trofeo, mi dulce amber, puede que me dijeras que no la ultima vez pero seras mia.

amber:de que me hablas, hace tiempo que no te veo.

donnie:sera cuando defendi a jewel, se encontro con stockman pensando que eras tu.

amber:oh hasta un genio como el no sabe diferenciar entre yo y mi gemela, eso es lo que odio de los hombres, sobre todo si usa maquinas para destruir.

baxter:basta ya mouser a por ellos. los mouser empezaron a atacar, y un robot grande.

todos empezaron a destruir mouser y el robot empezo golpear, en una parte hagarro a amber.

amber:sueltame stockman.

baxter:que te lo has creido preciosa-dijo pero amber lanzaba sus bolas de energia- ay cuidado que me vas a dar.

amber:esa es mi intención.

azra:raph, necesito que me empujes.

raph:que estas loca.

azra:quieres que te perdone, pues esta es una buena oportunidad, confia en mi.

raph:esta bien. dijo empujandola albrazo de baxter, y empezo a calentar el brazo en una parte para no tocar a amber.

azra:azumi enfria a este tio.

azumi:sera un placer. le lanzo agua y se dilato y se rompio.

donnie:chicas ese robot tiene el mismo metal de aquella vez.

leo:pues amy, mickey.

los dos:si.

utilizaron su garfio y las lianas para sujetar a baxte, y se cayo.

raph:azra calientale las ideas, y todo lo que puedas,confio en ti.

azra:gracias raph, toma esto stock idiota.

baxter:es stockman.

azra:me da igual.

donnie:amber protegenos del calor.

amber:haya voy.

leo:que tal si enfriamos el ambiente, azumi.

azumi:haya va. se enfrio y se desquebrajo.

baxter:no puede ser me habeis vuelto a vencer.

amber:pues vete antes de que te de el golpe de gracias.

baxter:vale adios. y sefue.

leo:buen trabajo chicos y señoritas.

azumi:a sido un trabajo en equipo y, LEO unas redes, raph y azra azumi y leo se apartaro, solo cogieron a donnie, amber, mickey y amy- chicas.

azra:salid de donde esteis, para poder veros.

de las sombras, salieron karai,dogpaund y cara pez.

leo y azumi:karai.

karai:cuanto tiempo, leo y chica agua.

azumi:mi nombre es azumi, y que haces tu aqui.

karai:bien azumi,os he reunido aqui para haceros pagar vuestra traición de la ultima vez.

azumi:aqui la unica traidora eres tu, no nos dijistes queera tu padre.

karai:eso da igual, me las pagareis, xever, chris a por ellos.

xever:vaya,vaya hola azra, cada vez que te veo estas mas guapa.

azra;podria decirtelo mismo pero no me van los peces.

xever:si me hubieras visto cuando era humano no pensarias asi.

dogpaun:cuanto me alegro de verte princesita.

azumi:dirialo mismo, pero megustan mas los gatos.

dogpaun:basta de tonterias ahora vereis. justocuando iba a golpearlos, de repente alguien lanza una espada.

xever:kien a sido.

azra:halim.

halim:suelta a mi hermana, pescado. dijo empujandolo.

xever:otra vez tu, asi que eres su hermano, te arrepentiras de lo que has hecho.

halim:tu si que te a luchar.

raph:vaya azra tu hermano es admirable.

azra;verdad, ayudemosle antes de que carapez se lo coma.

raph:sera un placer.

azumi:bien vamos haya.

leo:CUIDADO AZUMI. karai se puso a pelear contra ella, no dejaba que la tocara.

leo:Karai dejala en paz.

karai:tu intentaste acabar con mi padre, asi que yo acabare con tu novia.

azumi:no es mi novio, pero le aprecio, y no voy a dejarme vencer con alguien como tu.

dog:asi que tu amiga esta libre, que tal si nos la jugamos quien venza se la queda.

leo:no trates a azumi como si fuera un premio.

karai:no se que puede ver en ti, yo le gustaba antes.

azumi:sera por que, el pensaba que tenias bondad en ti, y eso a los chicos de verdad les gusta, eso es algo que te falta ahora.

karai:asi, no me digas. la empujo contra la pared.

karai:ya veo, no seras por que tu tambien eres una mutante horrible.

hideki:mi hermana no es horrible, repente karai sintio un mordisco, consiguio soltarse.

karai:un lobo.y en ese momento azumi aprovecho para atacar, y tiro a karai al suelo.

azumi:no soy horrible pero si mutante.

amber:pero van a seguir asi todavia, no podrian habernos soltado antes.

jewel:una manita hermanita.

amber:JEWEL.

JEWEL:si, con mis super tijeras para la manicura. y con ella corto las cuerdas.

mickey:amber tu hermana mola mazo.

amber:si, supongo que es genial.

donnie:sera mejor que ayudemos a los demas.

luchaban, y pegaban hasta que porfin vencieron.

azumi:esto se a acabado karai.

karai:la proxima vez venceremos.y desaparecieron.

leo:has estado estupenda azumi:

azumi:tu si que has estado de cine.(ya se que hago o mismo en todoas las historias pero, leo y azumi se miraban de la manera que ya sabeis, nota de autor).

hideki:por que la miras asi es que te gusta mi hermana.

azumi:HIDEKI.

hideki:no me extraña con lo guapa que es.

azumi:que cosas dices hermanito.

hideki:pero, ten cuidado por que se pone pijama de gatita.

azumi:HIDEKI, TE VOY A. DIJO se reian.

mas tarde en la guarida.

splinter:me alegra mucho de que hayais vuelto sanos y asalvos.

azumi:nunca lo hubieramos conseguido si nuestros hermanos no hubieran venido.

splinter:si, siempre es bueno tener hermanos.

azra:y que lo diga maestro.

amber:aunque se lo opuesto a nosotros.

hideki:si ahi que admitir que lo he hecho bien.

azumi:si pero, me desobedeciste cuando te dije que te quedaras aqui, asi que te quedas sin premio.

hideki:eso no es justo.

azumi:hasta la proxima vale.

hideki:vale.

leo:tu si que sabes como tratar a un hermano pequeño.

los tres se rieron.

jewel:hermanita e de admitir que eres estupenda y te admiro.

amber:gracias hermanita y tus cachivaches de belleza funcionan muy bin, te lo agradezco, y como premio toma.

jewel:unas entradas para ver mi grupo favorito, pero si se gastaron hace semanas.

amber:fue donnie quien me las consiguio.

jewel: de verdad. te adoro donnie.

donnie:no me abraces por favor, que april me mira.

april:cuanto me alegro de que hayas vuelto hermanita adoptiva.

amy:yo tambien, aprilita. dijo abrazandola.

donnie:que envidia.

raph:see la live.

Azra: y que lo digas.

raph:azra, lo siento mucho, no debi desconfiar de ti, tu siempre me lo cuentas todo, y se que jamas me ocultaria.

azra:todavia estas con eso, ya te perdone antes.

raph:ya, es verdad, pero desconfie, merezco una bofetada.

azra:o raph,PLAS!.

raph:ahi, te dije una bofetada no un puñetazo.

azra:es un aviso para que aprendas.

raph:vale, cogido, lo siento mucho, soy un idiota.

azra:pam.

raph:ahi, a que a venido eso.

azra:no eres un idiota, eres muy buen amigo por preocuparte por mi, y por eso, eres mi mejor amigo.

raph:graacias, supongo.

halim:lo que te ha caido con esta chica.

raph:no sabes tu bien.

azra:que acabas de decir.

halim:vaya la marimacho se ha picado.

azra:que has dicho ven aqui.

fin:siento haber tardado tanto, la inspiración, y esta historia tiene significado, aun que haya hermanos muy pesaditos, siempre se puede contar con ellos, espero que os haya gusta y me comenteis.


End file.
